


Counting the Days

by sempaiko



Series: COFFEE SHOP AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, artwork, artwork included, coffee shop: After Dark, human!zeb, kalluzeb - Freeform, my favorite au, smut with... feelings?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/pseuds/sempaiko
Summary: Kallus took that moment to speak. "I don't usually do this," he panted."Do what? Seduce customers and drag them back to your place to have your naughty way with them?" Zeb teased, his voice a deep purr.---sequel to Soy Triple Berry Passion Tea with Extra Vanilla---
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: COFFEE SHOP AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747339
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	Counting the Days

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my dear beta CHOCOLATEMUDKIP - I cannot thank you enough! I feel like a lot of the stuff I needed in there you put in. Icing on the cake! 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy my indulgence further into CoffeeShopAU cuz it's still my fave...

Alexsandr Kallus was lost in his thoughts as he cleaned the store at the end of the night. The day had gone _exceptionally_ well when he had gotten up the nerve to talk to his favorite customer, he mused, a self indulgent smile on his face. 

Ever since the first day that the big, muscular man had lumbered into the shop, glowing with sweat after his run or workout, Kallus had been _quite_ smitten with him. It didn't matter that he was wearing a bold, purple zebra-patterned hoodie, especially after he heard the low, gravelly voice of the man when he talked. One Garazeb Orrelios could be wearing a paper bag and he'd have still taken a fancy to him.

It all felt so juvenile, having a silly crush on a man who he had figured would never give him the time of day, much less that he would be interested in men, or in an ex-military barista with aspirations to be a shop owner at that. Luck tended to never go in his favor when it came to dating. So Kallus had acted cool and indifferent, as he did with all his customers (and to be honest, his coworkers too); that was, until the big man had started coming into the shop every day. 

It wasn't hard for Kallus to cast a casual glance down at the credit card the man always paid with to read his name. It was unique, and he had expected nothing less, considering how much the rest of him was quite unforgettable. 

He was _still_ thinking about the way it felt as their hands brushed each other's today, the spark between them a real and quantifiable thing, while he busied himself with his cleaning routine. 

So when the door rattled open behind him as he set the last chair up on a table, Kallus was annoyed. Not only was his daydreaming of the other man being disturbed, but he _really had_ thought that he had locked it already. 

"We closed at _nine_ ," he called loudly over his shoulder. Really, it was nearly half past, how anyone could be that blind to the signs was beyond him. 

A hand touched his shoulder.

He reacted instinctively as he grabbed hold of the wrist of the attacker and ducked down and back, twisting his opponent's arm behind their own back, just before kicking behind their legs. The gesture brought them down to their knees. 

The heavy weight of the person rattled the table next to them as they fell, letting out a grunt and a startled, "whoa!"

Kallus froze. He stared at the back of a messy head of short, dark hair and a _very_ familiar purple hoodie. Realizing who it was, he released his hold on the larger man and panic washed over him.

"Z-Zeb?!" Kallus sputtered, his adrenaline still rushing in his ears. He was sure a flush was already appearing on his cheeks, and he felt like drowning in embarrassment. 

"Fuck, that's hot," Zeb said under his breath, laughing. Kallus still heard it, though, and his cheeks burned all the more. "Takes a lot to take a big guy like me down!” He continued, “now you _really_ have to come by the gym, and teach us all how to do _that_!"

Kallus crossed his arms, more angry at himself, but still a little peeved at being startled by Zeb. 

"Hasn't anyone told you never to sneak up on someone who is ex-military?" 

He watched as Zeb stood up and dusted off his legs to turn and look at him squarely. "Actually, yeah. Guy I work with, Rex, he's always been a bit jumpy. Old war veteran, but still going strong."

"Well, I hope you didn't come here just to rattle me and get knocked to the floor," Kallus remarked, looking up into warm, hazel-brown eyes. They were standing close, and he had to look just slightly upwards. It was not often that he got to do that with people, being such a tall man himself. 

He found that he… _liked_ it. 

"Nah, I forgot something is all," Zeb said simply, with a small shrug.

"What did you…?" 

Kallus stopped suddenly when a big hand, one he had lately _fantasized_ about, came up and held the side of his jaw and neck. 

Zeb tugged him forward just slightly, taking a step in to close the gap between them carefully. For all of the forwardness of his approach, Kallus found that Zeb’s action was very gentle in nature.

"Don't knock me on my ass," Zeb said in a deep rumble, lips ghosting just barely over his own. "Just wanna kiss ya, is that okay?" 

The sudden proximity and question had Kallus unable to form a coherent sentence, even in his mind.

"Um, y-yes…" 

Then warm lips were enveloping his own, a bristly soft beard tickling his chin, and _all_ thoughts went out the door. Especially the ones where Kallus was scolding himself for his horrid eloquence. 

Kallus soon learned that Zeb's kisses were, much like him, big and memorable. His lips were full and plush but pushed against his with a strength that stole his breath away and shot liquid fire through his body. 

He wrapped his arms around Zeb's wide body, his fingers tingling at the elicit feel of that zebra hoodie he had fantasized about touching for over a week. It was indeed comfy, soft in the way well worn clothes always were. 

When they pulled back for air, Kallus licked his lips and said, "I can still taste the vanilla on your tongue." 

"Hm, sexy." Zeb leaned in for another kiss, this one with _extra tongue_ , as if he was purposely giving him another taste of the lingering sweetness. He smacked at his lips as they parted again and ran his big hands up and down his back in a soothing, bold caress. "An' you taste like… earl grey?"

Kallus was quite impressed at Zeb's ability to tell what kind of tea he was drinking from just a kiss. "I always have one as I'm closing the store," he confirmed, glancing at the almost empty cup near the closed register. 

The _store_. He had to finish _closing the store._ Not only that, but...

"Damn," Kallus muttered.

"What?" 

"Can you, can _this_ , be put on hold for just a few more minutes?” He asked, not wanting to halt the feeling between them but also dreading the consequences. “Unless you want to continue to be caught making out with an employee _on camera_..." 

Kallus tilted his head towards said camera. 

Zeb eyed it and his hold on him loosened just a bit. "Gonna get in trouble?"

Kallus considered it a moment. "I suppose I am _friendly_ enough with the manager who controls them. It won't be hard to obtain his security code." 

He was already devising a conversation with his younger coworker. It wouldn't be hard at all to smooth talk Lyst (a sycophant eager to please anyone) into giving him just about anything, really. 

"You are _bad_ ," Zeb said in appreciation, "and it's _doing it_ for me." He brushed a bit of Kallus' hair out of his face and, despite the camera, came in for another kiss. 

Kallus hummed against those delicious lips before pushing away and grabbing his hand to lead him further into the empty store. There was a small nook just before the supply room, right behind the barista station, and when they got there, he pushed the bigger man into the space and pinned him to the wall with his body and mouth. 

Their rough collision caused an ‘employees only’ sign to rattle. 

"What 'bout the cameras?" Zeb asked, mouthing a hot trail to his ear.

"There is a gap, and we are in it," Kallus explained heatedly, moving his hands in a hasty exploration of his chest and shoulders. The other man nipped at the sharp angle of his jaw and wrapped his arms around him again to bring them flush together. 

"Oh, _definitely_ doing it for me," he replied and dove back in for yet another passionate kiss. 

* * *

Closing the store after their short make-out session was a fast affair, and the pair had walked, hand in hand, a few blocks in the city together. Kallus, in a decidedly bold move, had invited Zeb to continue their night at his place; and soon, they were a tangle of limbs as they stumbled into his small studio on the 11th floor of his apartment complex. 

The door slammed open and was kicked closed with a searching heel, fingers fumbling to lock it behind them. 

He knew his way around even in the dark, but it didn't help that he was engulfed in kissing and running his hands over thick muscles and a soft beard. It also didn't help that those large hands were gripping his body close and sifting through his hair with reverence. 

His back hit the wall, his head clanking against the metal utility locker of his apartment. He kicked off his shoes blindly, Zeb following suit, their lips still locked together, and they continued their way further into the small, dim apartment. 

They bumped into the table just outside the kitchenette, Zeb grunting and sitting haphazardly near an edge. He settled as best he could and spread his legs to pull Kallus flush against his front. Delighting in the moment, Kallus thanked all that was holy that he had bought the sturdier solid oak table over the cheaper composite. 

The new angle also brought them to the same height and helped with the crick that was beginning to develop in Kallus' neck from kissing the taller man.

He looped his arms over those big shoulders with greater ease than before and their lips moved in sensuous glides as they embraced fully. Zeb's arms wrapped around his torso firmly, hands splayed up his shoulder blades and down to his hips. 

Kallus let out an expressive moan. Maybe it was because Zeb’s hands were soothing an itch he hadn’t known needed to be scratched; maybe it was because he had been, without realizing, so very touch starved. 

Zeb pulled back, his smiling lips red and slick from their kisses, and his hazel eyes studying him appreciatively. 

Kallus took that moment to speak. "I don't usually do this," he panted.

"Do what? Seduce customers and drag them back to your place to have your naughty way with them?" Zeb teased, his voice a deep purr. 

Kallus let out a small, nervous chuckle of breath, but leaned in, his nose nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder. 

"Haha, yes. One could say that this is a bit out of character."

The other man shifted within his arms, listening.

"You wanna stop?" Zeb rumbled into his ear. His breath was hot and panting, but Kallus noticed that he had slowed his movements, as if anticipating that he would actually say no. 

"I want this,” Kallus reassured him. “I just wanted you to know. Wanted you to think better of me."

"Don't worry, I promise to wine and dine you properly and all. But later. After the sex. Sound alright?" Zeb’s words were kind, but his voice was low and sultry. It made Kallus shiver deliciously in anticipation. 

“Quite alright, actually,” Kallus replied with a smirk to his lips. He pulled Zeb back in for another sensuous kiss. 

"Just so you know," Zeb said after they broke for air, "this ain't like me either. I'm not _that guy_ , y'know?"

Kallus smirked. He ran his hands over Zeb’s firm, gym-toned pectorals, feeling his strong heartbeat racing beneath. 

"So we have established this is not how we would both go about this normally, and yet here we are," he agreed.

Kallus marveled at the way things were moving so fast, but it felt as natural as if they had been on several dates already. That didn't mean he still wasn't _nervous as hell_ about taking this step already. Like he’d said, it _wasn’t_ him. _Typically._

But then _Zeb_ had waltzed into his store. 

"Here we are," Zeb echoed. Then he added, with a wink, “I’m clean, by the way. Good to go.” 

He rubbed a hand at the back of his neck, providing Kallus with a brief glimpse into the fact that he might be nervous as well. Somehow, that made him feel much better about everything. It also made his _own_ heart race beneath his chest. 

“Me too,” he said quickly. 

With that initial awkwardness all out in the open, Kallus stepped back from their perch on his table. He took Zeb’s hand in his again, and he pulled him a few feet back to where his bed was. Such was the curse and the benefit of living in a studio apartment. 

He continued with his brave initiative and pushed Zeb forcefully onto the mattress once they were there. The man let out a surprised yelp, but quickly recovered as he wrapped and hooked two powerful, and strangely _flexible,_ legs behind him and pulled him onto his body playfully. 

They rolled until Kallus was pinned beneath him, his smile wide and hurting his cheeks from misuse. It was a good sort of pain, one that he never thought that he'd have again. 

He tugged at Zeb's collar and brought his face down the few inches to pepper him with kisses. What started playful quickly turned needy, and soon he was making small noises in the back of his throat. Kallus rapidly had begun to feel his body begging to feel full skin-to-skin contact. 

There was an eager, throaty rumble from his partner; he must have felt the same. With a zing of sound, Zeb undid the long zipper down his chest, practically ripping off the hoodie in his haste to get undressed. 

Even though he was now presented with more exposed Zeb, Kallus made a small noise in his throat and pulled away. The slightly put-off, pouty look on Zeb’s face made Kallus feel extremely guilty. He shook his head, trying to dispel the implication that he wanted to stop or disliked something. 

“No, no, just let me…” Kallus leaned around him where he had tossed his purple hoodie on the edge of the bed, where it was in danger of falling to the floor at any moment.

He tugged the garment to him and hastily folded it neatly and gently tossed it to sit nicely on the chair next to the bed.

“Sorry, I know how much it means to you, so I didn’t want it-”

He was cut off, his lips engulfed in an emotional, hard kiss. Hands cupped his head and he was pushed down into the comforter of his bed once again, the old mattress springs groaning as Zeb rolled his body to his own with a new sense of urgency. 

Kallus would be lying if he said that he didn't also feel that urgency. He pushed Zeb's tank top up, and the larger man tugged it the rest of the way off and worked on his own shirt. When his white shirt was over his head, he noticed that Zeb was admiring him, his eyes lingering on the defined muscles of his upper body. 

“I knew _somethin’_ was hidin’ under there, but _wow_. Do you lift?” Zeb asked, hands exploring his hairy, muscled chest and arms. 

“Pull-ups mostly since-” Kallus almost managed, before he was cut off completely and gasped loudly.

Zeb was mouthing at a nipple and flicking it with his tongue, a hand gently holding his dog tag necklace aside. Kallus grabbed the top of Zeb’s head as he trailed open-mouthed kisses down his abdomen, his big hands undoing his belt and popping his pants’ button open. Zeb tugged the zipper down, and Kallus sighed in relief as the strain on his hard-on lessened just a fraction. It was restored immediately to straining hardness by the clink of another belt being detached from a pair of pants and kicked to the floor. 

Kallus sat up slightly and began to slide off his own pants, but was startled into pausing when he looked down and noticed that Zeb was wearing the brightest chartreuse-green pair of briefs he had ever seen. It was so _distracting_ a color, he was almost more focused on that fabric instead of the large _package_ it contained beneath. _Almost._ For just a moment. 

Then he openly ogled the outline of a _very_ impressive cock. 

Kallus shucked off his pants the rest of the way, and tried to ignore his instinct to fold everything into piles. Instead, he fixed his attention on the beacon of color leading his gaze back to more _important_ matters. 

Zeb seemed to notice his fixation and chuckled as his large hand dipped down and began to slowly touch himself over his underwear. Even if it was a hideous color, the sight of Zeb stroking himself like that over the fabric was very arousing to watch.

"Do ya like this color?" The big man asked, touching himself and looking Kallus in the eye. 

"The further away that _color_ is from me right this moment would be to my liking," he quipped back. 

Not only was it distracting to the eye, it was also covering something he _very_ much wanted out. The other man’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. 

"That can be arranged!" Zeb quickly peeled the underwear from his hips and down his muscular legs to then toss them dramatically over his shoulder. He then settled back down against Kallus, delightfully bare but for his jewelry and digital watch. 

In this close proximity, the other man covered most of Kallus’ right side with his own. As he propped up his head on a bent elbow, his handsome face loomed over his with a wicked grin. 

A heavy, hot weight rested on his thigh, inches from Kallus’ own, eager member. He could not look elsewhere. 

“So, how do ya want it? What do ya like?" Zeb asked him, leaning in to give a little nip to his ear. "I'm pretty open to uh… _whatever_." 

Kallus' mind swam with a multitude of things they could do. To _choose_ , though, at this very moment? It was damn near impossible for him to pinpoint anything. 

He wasn't used to this; his limited hook-ups had not amounted to much more than the standard quick and dirty, all strangely impersonal, given what they got up to. This, however, was different. Kallus actually knew Zeb, _liked_ Zeb, and he wanted to spend _time_ with him. To see him again. 

And that made Kallus actually feel a bit out of his element in this unfamiliar territory. 

"What do _you_ prefer?" He hears himself asking. 

"Mmm, _right now_?" Zeb reached out to Kallus and trailed a hand seductively down his chest, his eyes following the path it made over his pale, freckled skin. "For ya to ride me while I'm buried deep inside."

Zeb’s fingers toyed with his boxer-briefs, running along the elastic, just before dropping lower. Kallus gasped as the other man laid his hand flat against his erection, still above the fabric, giving it a soft squeeze. Even without the touch, Kallus was already painfully hard, and his cock twitched at the contact and heat. It ignited with pleasure down his spine, sending jolts of delight through his body, when Zeb rubbed up and down the length of him through the thin fabric. 

"I wanna see _this_ on my belly,” he growled. “I wanna watch ya come, come _all over_ my chest." 

Zeb gave another squeeze, this time harder. Kallus nearly cried out. 

"I'd prefer _that_ , how ‘bout you? Feelin' up to that? Think ya can take me?" 

Kallus’ heart thundered within his chest. His cock strained against his boxer-briefs. His breath heaved within his chest, rising and falling above where Zeb had touched him. 

"Yes," he said adamantly. To _all_ of it. 

Filled with anticipation, Kallus practically _lunged_ for the top drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out his bottle of lube and a condom. Before he even had the tube cap open, Zeb had rid him of his last bit of clothing, and had moved back into his original position of staring at him intently. The other man was ready and eager for the show. 

Kallus spread the lube hastily on his hand and fingers, and reached down to start working at his puckered hole with little to no preamble. He watched as Zeb watched, his chest heaving as his breath sped up.

Kallus half expected him to start pleasuring himself, but he seemed too engrossed in watching the way that he was preparing himself to even consider it. Zeb licked his lips, and even _bit_ his bottom lip, when Kallus got three fingers inside. 

Knowing that Zeb’s eyes were on him, Kallus began to move his hips in small rotations. 

"This is so hot," Zeb mumbled. He brought a hand to Kallus’ leg to pull it further open so that he could watch better. “I want you so bad.” 

“Want you too,” he was able to say around a quiet moan. His three fingers made some obscene noises as he circled and plunged into himself, but the sounds only worked to spur him on. 

When he was sure he was sufficiently stretched, he could barely speak, his need and anticipation tangling his words. His eyes met Zeb’s for a wordless plea.

“Ready for me?” Zeb asked. 

Kallus was sure that he already knew the answer; the other man was already tearing the condom free from its foil and sliding it onto himself. He still appreciated him asking.

" _Very_ , _”_ Kallus managed to answer. He removed his fingers. 

There was a bit of adjusting on the small bed, with Zeb getting into the middle as best he could, lying prone with his arms open to help him get into position. Kallus maneuvered himself so that his body was hovering above the other man’s torso. 

When he straddled Zeb's bare hips, a jolt of electricity ran through him; but it felt even _better_ when their hard cocks slid against one another. 

Kallus gasped loudly at the feeling of their most intimate parts touching for the first time. The intoxicating sight and feel of it had his head swimming.

Zeb made an appreciative noise and growled, "yeah, this is _perfect_." He blew out a long, hot puff of air. 

Kallus couldn't agree more. He looked down at their bodies, drinking in the very much impressive, _perfect_ view below. 

Kallus himself was an average size. He would sometimes even consider himself larger than normal. But what _Zeb_ was sporting was a good deal thicker, and at least an inch longer, than even his own member. It was a good thing that he had preferred his larger toys lately, otherwise this would have seemed even more daunting.

Shivering from the much-craved sensation of skin-to-skin contact, Kallus reached back to anchor his support with a hand on Zeb’s muscular thigh. With his other hand, he bypassed his own straining organ to wrap around Zeb's.

The other man let out a happy grunt, and his hips undulated eagerly. 

Breathing hard, Kallus tugged a few times and made sure that he was slick enough from another dab of lube. Preparing himself for the largest fill of his life, he took in a large breath and angled his hips up. Then he began the undertaking of sheathing Zeb within him. 

Kallus’ bad knee protested slightly at the position, but he wasn't about to stop. It was worse when he did this kind of thing on all fours, so he was at least thankful that Zeb hadn't wanted that. 

"Take your time, babe," Zeb said. His breath was heavy but his voice soothing. 

Kallus felt a pang of affection rise to the surface at both his partner's patience and easily uttered endearment. It was as if they had already done this a hundred times over.

“Your name. Do you prefer Alex, or Alexsandr?” 

Zeb's sudden question made him frown. In the military, he'd gotten used to everyone, even his closest friends, calling him by his last name, Kallus. But he wasn't sure that he wanted Zeb calling him 'Kallus' in such an intimate setting. 

“Alex. Alex is fine," he gasped out. It was difficult to manage; he was trying to focus more now on the girth spreading him, delicious and slow, than anything else. “You can call me Alex.” 

“Okay. Good to know.” Zeb let out a small laugh, that stuttered into a groan of pleasure as he sank deeper. His voice was strained when he said, "and just in time, too. Your neighbors are about to know _both_ of ours here soon."

"You're... very confident in yourself, aren't you?" He tried to sound clear and smooth, but it came out a bit desperate.

Kallus shifted to adjust and then continued, taking more of Zeb inside. 

"You're already a fuckin' wet dream come true for _me_. I'm gonna make sure _you_ feel the same after we're through," Zeb explained, hands clamping down on his knees, patient but straining with the tightness. 

The compliment, as well as the feeling of Zeb’s skin upon his, makes his head _spin_. 

"What makes you think you aren't already?" Kallus said appreciatively as he ran his hands over Zeb's broad chest, the wiry dark hair a wonderful texture under his fingers. 

He sank back more, the delicious stretch aching but so, _so_ good as he took all of Zeb to the hilt. 

"Oh, A-Alex..." Zeb let out a groan so guttural Kallus felt it beneath his palms. 

Kallus had to close his eyes shut to concentrate on relaxing his muscles more. As he did so, he felt himself shift farther downward onto the other man’s sizable shaft, with his body adjusting and opening to take in even more. 

Zeb cursed something Kallus didn't quite catch. It almost sounded like another _language_. He would have to ask him about that later. For now, he just wanted to wrench more curses from him, be it in a foreign or made up language, he didn't care.

He lifted up, feeling the slide of Zeb's cock as it shifted inside him, and then seated himself back down slowly. They both moaned in unison at the sensation. He repeated the move, the stir inside him a pleasured burn that bloomed from his hips and spread all throughout his body. 

" _Zeb_ ," Kallus breathed out, testing the sound of his own voice moaning his lover's name. 

He liked it. 

So did Zeb. 

"Yeah, that's it babe, _that's it._ "

"Ah, _Zeb_." Kallus was louder this time, a raspy moan chasing the name.

"Alex, oh... I love hearing ya. An' I love how yer ridin' me like that," Zeb uttered in adoration.

It wasn’t long before Zeb began to move in earnest below him, surging his hips up, rocking them both on an invisible ocean swell. Kallus could only hold on, both his hands gripping into the strong muscles of Zeb's legs behind him, bent and supportive of their movements. 

One of Zeb's hands held him firmly in place, and the other wrapped around his aching cock. His fingers were loose, but he gave a small squeeze every time he was reared up. It was all so dizzying good that for a moment Kallus felt almost _hysterical_ about it all. 

This was really happening wasn't it? The best damn sex of his life was happening _right now_. 

"Yer so _good_ , Alex, _so_ good," Zeb praised. His voice was deep, but broken, and that alone shot his arousal into overdrive. 

Kallus damn near came to that, just hearing those intimate words on that roughened throat. 

"Zeb!" He answered, throaty and pleading and _loud_ , true to Zeb's earlier assumption about the neighbors hearing. "Oh God, _Zeb!_ " 

Both of Zeb's hands braced his hips, and his pace quickened as he hammered up into him. Kallus threw his head back and screamed his name again to the ceiling. Might as well let the _upstairs_ neighbors in on this too. 

His head snapped back forward to look down at the best thing that ever walked through an I.S.B. door -and he meant _ever._ To his surprise, Zeb was already watching, _had_ been watching him the entire time, and his eyes were hooded but intense as their bodies continued to move in perfect sync. 

Kallus whimpered. His golden hair flew into his face, and Zeb brought up an arm to run one shaky hand through it, gripping his scalp with a tug to try and anchor himself. Kallus’ own hand came over the top of Zeb’s, buried deep in his hair. 

His other hand left his partner's leg and came forward to hold onto his bicep instead. Kallus could feel the hard muscle there flex and quiver with the strain as he continued to pound upwards. 

"Oh _fuck_ yer beautiful," Zeb moaned. The hand in his hair moved to cup his cheek, a thumb brushing over his wet and trembling lower lip. 

If Kallus wasn't already sufficiently flushed, he would have blushed at the compliment. He had never been called _that_ before. 

Feeling heart-breakingly, mind-blowingly treasured, Kallus grabbed a hold of Zeb’s shoulders, squeezing, then moved to grip his neck, the corded muscles there taut and slick from sweat. He held on for dear _life_ , his fingers brushing Zeb’s ears and the thick hair where his sideburns melded with his beard. 

Their eyes met again as everything built into a climbing crescendo. 

As if sensing his impending end, Zeb grunted, "gonna come? Yeah?" 

He managed a weak nod in response, feeling the tightening of his muscles. The approach of his climax was making his hips stutter and jerk as his body prepared for release, and he knew he was only moments away. Watching him carefully, Zeb encircled his cock with his fist once again, his thumb rubbing just under his tip.

Kallus _screamed_ , his eyes screwing shut as everything went white-hot. 

"That's it Alex, come for me," Zeb pleaded. 

The way he was softly coaxing him with that deep, gravelly, _sexy_ voice along with his warm hand rubbing and holding his cock, was his final push over the edge. 

"Zeb!" He shouted once again to the world, as his seed pulsed out in hot bursts across the muscled chest heaving and quivering beneath him. “ _Zeb…_ ” 

" _Fuck_ Alex, _yes!_ " Zeb groaned back at him. His hand continued tugging softly, milking every last drop of his sticky cum from his wrecked body onto his chest and abdomen. The big man curled forward to bring their lips together in a sloppy but emotional kiss, teeth mashing and a whine in his throat.

Kallus held onto him, a boneless and shaking mess. 

Their foreheads rested against one another for a few more moments, until there was a sharp gasp and Kallus felt a spasm deep inside. 

Then Zeb came; his cry of release a whimper, something vulnerable and surprisingly soft for a man built like an ox. To Kallus, it was the most beautiful and passionate sounding thing in the entire world. 

They were frozen in place for a solid minute after their release, with their breaths mingling and their hearts racing. He sank himself sideways onto the bed, Zeb’s softening member slipping free with a wet sound. 

They laid shoulder to shoulder in a buzzing silence for another few moments, one of Kallus' legs hooked lazily over his lover's. The feeling of his body resting against Zeb’s practically made him want to _sing._ He cannot remember the last time that he was this relaxed and happy. 

"Whew... Alex, you _really are_ somethin’ else, lemme tell ya." 

Zeb’s voice was hoarse, dry sounding, but still revealed his utter satisfaction with their romp. 

"Uh-huh," Kallus barely managed to utter. He was still trying to catch his breath, and he now had an arm draped over his forehead. He meant to return the compliment verbally, but all he could manage was to pat Zeb's hand and slide his fingers across his.

“Thanks,” Zeb chuckled out, interpreting the gesture. 

They rested a few more minutes until Zeb made a tired moan and gently moved Kallus' leg off of his. The bed creaked as the bigger man sat up and shuffled to the bathroom, and Kallus opened his eyes when he noticed a small hesitation in his steps. 

He saw Zeb eyeing the pull-up bar braced in the frame of the bathroom door. As it was, it would prevent the door from closing for any kind of privacy. 

"Sorry, I usually don't have many guests over, and it's the only door frame in the place,” Kallus said, finding his voice once again, even if it sounded rougher than normal. 

"It's no problem, as long as ya don't mind watching me piss," the big man said with a half smile as he took the condom off. 

Kallus at least had the decency to look away at that moment, choosing to stare at his ceiling while Zeb relieved himself. He wondered if the neighbors had indeed heard them. _Someone_ had to have. He didn't think that he had ever been that _loud_ during sex. _Ever_. 

He doesn’t know if he’s ever felt that _intimate_ about it before, either. 

There was the sound of water as his faucet was turned on a moment later. Kallus turned his head back to the bathroom and watched as Zeb washed his hands and used a washcloth to wipe cum from his chest and excess lube from his groin. He threw the soiled one into his hamper, and then got a new one and allowed the warm water to soak into the fibers before wringing it out and tossing it over to Kallus. He used it quickly, wincing slightly as the rough material rubbed at some of the more tender areas. He folded and set the cloth on the top of his nightstand. 

"You do a lot of pull-ups, then?" Zeb asked casually as he came to stand, still very naked, at the door frame of the bathroom, two arms on either side as he inspected the bar. 

"I used to run. Before my injury, that is," Kallus explained, and absently began to rub at his knee, which was definitely throbbing in a loud reminder of their recent activities. "Now I get my exercise mostly from that. Takes the strain off my leg." 

"Well, hafta say it does you good. You look like some greek statue come to life." Zeb leered at him from his spot, his eyes appreciating his body. Kallus felt exposed under his gaze, but he found he quite liked him looking. "Maybe I can watch you sometime, babe."

Kallus knew it was probably physically impossible for his body to blush any more than it was already in his post-orgasmic haze, but this day had been full of surprises. 

"As long as I can watch you."

Quirking an interested eyebrow, Zeb raised his arms to the bar and got a good grip before he did a couple of easy reps on it. Kallus felt his jaw go slack as he watched muscles bulge and work under his dark skin, which was still glistening with sweat. His hulking frame seemed to take up the entire doorway, a warm halo outlining him from the bathroom's light. He was also still completely naked. 

"Tease," Kallus chided him after he finished showing off. 

He smiled as Zeb slid back into bed with him, lounging on his side, his eyes glittering with mirth and happiness. 

"So uh… now that the _sex_ is outta the way… what's your favorite color?" Zeb asked, tucking each strand of his blond hair out of his face one at a time. 

Kallus snorted and chuckled out a breath. "W-what?" 

"I wanna know more 'bout you. What's your favorite color?" 

Kallus felt himself flooding with feeling. Not just that deep, aching want; but a _tenderness._ The kind of feeling that made him want to rest comfortably against Zeb, as though he _belonged._ For once in his life. 

"If you must know, it's green." Kallus thought of the color with fondness. Fatigue green to be specific, but he didn't say that outloud.

"Oh! Like my underwear," Zeb joked. 

" _That_ atrocious color? No. Please don't tell me that's yours." 

Kallus gives the other man a little shove. Zeb chuckles, gently shoving him back.

"Ha ha! Nah, I would hafta say purple. Always been my favorite. Ever since I was a kid." Zeb was still petting at his head, but now he was tracing the facial hair on his cheeks. "Y'know, when I first saw you, I thought you were some hipster type. Pretty, but prob'ly snobby."

"Pretty?" Kallus frowned. 

"Pretty _hot._ That better?" Zeb chuckled, and Kallus hummed out an affirmative. "What about me? First impression?"

"Bull in a china shop," Kallus said candidly, noting a 'hmph' from Zeb before adding, "but a very handsome one."

"Hm, handsome, _that_ I like to hear," he drawled with self satisfaction. "So you didn't judge me on my sense of fashion then?"

Kallus thought fondly of the purple zebra hoodie, still folded and sitting neatly on his chair. "Now that I know the sentimentality of it, you get a pass for that one. What I thought at the time was nothing too adverse, I assure you. I was more intrigued than anything else."

"Oh good."

"That doesn't excuse that underwear, however. I may have to reconsider my opinion."

The other man snorted loudly. 

"Oi! You _are_ a snob!" Zeb growled and grabbed him around the middle and pulled him against his chest, wrestling him as he struggled against his caging arms. "I'll show ya how much of a bull I can be!"

Big fingers started to prod at his sides like mini horns and Kallus giggled and gasped at the onslaught. His laughter was such a strange sound to his own ears he could have sworn he had been replaced by another person. 

Their fits of laughter died to chuckling and Kallus was quite content to end up being sprawled across a rumbling torso, sides thoroughly poked. Big fingers were now running up and down his arms and back. He sighed dreamily. 

"I just can't believe it took me eight days to work up the nerve to say something to you that consisted of more than two or three words," he lamented. 

"Nine days," Zeb corrected. 

He resisted the urge to count on his fingers and his brow creased in deep concentration. It was definitely eight days he had seen him in the shop. "I can count Zeb, you came in eight times."

"I came in _nine times_ in nine days, you weren't there one of them."

"Well that explains it!" Kallus grumbled, managing to fold his arms in a huff, turning slightly and jabbing his elbow into Zeb's side. 

"Still is nine days technically, we only _saw_ each other eight _times_." 

Kallus rolled his eyes. Technicalities. He could count! 

"You must _really_ like me if you were counting so diligently."

"The same could be said of you!" This time he sat up and glared daggers at the man sharing his bed.

"Aw, you're cute when you pout. It's alright, babe, I'll do the counting for us both," he cooed sweetly at him. Before Kallus could give a heated retort, he was being gathered up into a warm embrace. 

He marveled at the way his body instantly melted into his arms. Zeb kissed into his hair and again at his temple before cupping his cheeks and giving him a slow kiss on the lips. 

"Okay, I promised to wine and dine ya after the sex… got any wine?" 

"I'm afraid I'm not much of a wine person."

"Beer?" 

"No."

"Not even the fancy artisanal shit?"

"Not a 'hipster' remember? I'm afraid all I have is coffee and tea." Being an aspiring coffee and tea shop owner, he was a bit embarrassed to reveal that his entire pantry was dedicated to the subject. 

"So… you can make me a soy triple berry passion tea with extra vanilla? Here and now?" Zeb asked eagerly. 

"Ah-hah, your true colors are revealed!"

"Caught me. All the seducin' with my purple hoodie and great sex was worth it. Not only handmade by my favorite _hot_ barista, but also in the comfort of his own apartment and _very_ comfy bed." He reclined back and put his arms behind his head. Kallus narrowed his eyes at him.

"I might need more _seducing_ if you plan to drink your weight in teas with extra vanilla from _my_ personal reserves."

"Oh, that can be arranged." Zeb winked up at him and Kallus shook his head but leaned down to peck his lips anyway before rising from the bed to head into the kitchenette. 

He made _two_ soy triple berry passion teas with extra vanilla that night. It wasn't the first time he had made the drink at home, often thinking of how it would taste on his favorite customer's lips.

This was the first time, however, that he made the drink completely naked. 

* * *

~Human!Zeb sketch~

* * *


End file.
